1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a cutting device and, more particularly, to a cutting device for cleanly cutting a flat item into two or more segments or parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, to cut a pizza, a knife or roller is pressed down on a surface and drawn across the pizza, presumably to subdivide the pizza into parts. More often than not, the pizza crust and its filling are not cut all the way through so that upon trying to lift a piece of pizza to eat, or the like, it sticks to the adjacent piece or pieces leaving along tails and generally a sticky mess.
Proposals have been made to attempt to cleanly cut through a pizza, such as is shown in the Welsh U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,020 issued Sept. 29, 1959. Welsh shows a segmented base with a unitary cutter having blades matching the dividing partitions in the base so that a pizza placed on the base is cut with one pass of the cutter through the pizza and into the base. The Welsh device is complicated, bulky and relatively expensive. The Welsh cutter would have use primarily in an area where a large number of pizzas would be cut, such as in a pizza restaurant, and must be disassembled for cleaning.
Another device is shown by Nowensky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,981, issued Feb. 8, 1972, wherein a base is provided with a single slot. An upstanding post is fastened to the base to which post is pivotally supported a straight edge cutter for making one cut in a pizza placed over the slot in the base. The pizza must then be turned and another cut made therein. This procedure is repeated until the pizza is completely subdivided as desired. The Nowensky device is relatively complicated and expensive.